Welcome to my life
by Hecate28
Summary: Songfic: Sawyer thinks about his life and his feelings for Kate Set to the song Welcome to my life I own no rights to lost


Welcome to my life 

"**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you"**

He felt so alone on this island and it was almost too much to bear, he felt like he didn't know any of them, he felt he didn't know himself anymore, he didn't belong in the group anymore but he didn't belong in the real world either but it wasn't his fault they didn't understand him but she did…

"**Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming"**

That's all he been doing all his life, running from one place to another and now he was stuck on this island, he just wanted to lock himself away from all the feelings of the world that were suffocating him he was screaming inside but no one heard him except her…

"**No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels all right  
you don't know what it's like  
To be like me"**

No one knew what it was like to be him, they all just assumed he was some cold heartless nobody who cared for no one but himself but they didn't know him at all but maybe she understood…

"**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"**

He had gone through so pain in his life it felt like everyday someone was kicking and punching him deep down in his soul and now he was on the edge and all around him was no one to save him but when he saw her he changed but if she ever found out what he did she would hate him…

"**Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over"**

As soon as he had seen her, it was as if she had broken through his defences and he needed her to save him from himself, he needed her…

"**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
while deep inside you're bleeding"**

He hated it on this island, he hated this new world he was in, everyone just trying to act normal with stupid fake smiles plastered across their faces while he could see they were bleeding inside but she was different…

"**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"**

No one knew what it was like to be him, they all just assumed he was some cold heartless nobody who cared for no one but himself but they didn't know him at all but maybe she understood…

"**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"**

He had gone through so pain in his life it felt like everyday someone was kicking and punching him deep down in his soul and now he was on the edge and all around him was no one to save him but when he saw her he changed but if she ever found out what he did she would hate him…

"**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like"**

But did she need him? She had Jack who could give her everything and wouldn't let her down, he needed her to save him but he needed to prove to her that it was going to be ok…

"**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"**

Sawyer got up and walked along to Kate's tent and there she was sorting her things out, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned to face him, she went to speak but he pressed a finger to her lips and then embraced her

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back

"**Welcome to my life**


End file.
